


The Cape Caem Special

by FujoshiFury92



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, how does ignis know everything, nervous prompto, sex starved Noct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiFury92/pseuds/FujoshiFury92
Summary: Prompto finds Noct at the top of the lighthouse and cant leave him alone....





	The Cape Caem Special

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been able to get these two out of my mind! They are just too beautiful for there own good!
> 
> Right... Its story time!

Noct let out an audible sigh as he heard the waves crash against rocks in the dark abyss below. Slightly intimidated by the sheer drop to them as he let his head rest against the cold metal of the lighthouse. His vision moved quickly towards the shadow of Mt Ravatogh as he attempted to initiate a new stream of thought. He tried to pry the recent events from his mind but he knew that was never going to work. When had it ever? He worried about everything, but could never let it show to others. The trouble with that was people constantly mistaking his hidden worry to be not caring or ungrateful.

He appreciated his friends, they made this journey bearable, fun even, as much as running around nearly getting killed by daemons every other night could be. That being said, it was these times alone that helped him gather himself, to ty to figure out the next step. He did wonder what they were up to as his eyes turned to the flickering lights of the house nearby. Kings Knight probably. A slight chuckled left his lips, the mere thought of his friends filled his heart with a warmth, a sensation he thought he’d lost for good after what happened to the crown city. His home. Prompto, Gladio, Ignis the only remaining reminders of a life he once knew, a life he would never see again even if… no… not if… when! he reclaims Insomnia, it’s not going to be like it was.

The breeze caressed his hair, blowing it gently against his face. It tickled. It wasn’t long before tickle turned to irritation. He pressed his hand against his cheek, pushing the hair against it, trapping it.

“Hey whatcha up to?” the way too cheerful voice that came from who knows where snapped him out of his reverie.

“Oh hey” Noctis replied, glancing up only briefly at his friend.

“How long have you been up here Noct?” the blonde asked softly, almost afraid to step any closer for fear of ruining a very important stream of thought.

“I don’t know… Since dinner I guess”

“Since dinner?! Noooct that was like 4 hours ago!”

“Is that so”

Prompto’s eyes widened “You’ve been sitting up here for 4 hours? Doing what?”

“Thinking”

“About what?”

“Everything… Luna… Insomnia… you guys…”

“Us huh” a self-important smile suddenly plastered itself all over the blondes lips

“Yeah” Noct glanced the other way, trying not to roll his eyes

“May I… sit with you?” Prompto asked, not waiting for a response before sliding down next to him. Noct felt him bump against his shoulder. Personal space huh, apparently not.

“You don’t have to ask” the prince replied, gaining confused looks from the blonde whose mind had already sprinted well past his earlier question, almost forgetting he’d asked it.

“about what?"

“It doesn’t matter now…”

“Uh okay…” Silence. Growing… Turning slightly awkward… very awkward now…

“So how did you find me here?” Noct severed it in its tracks, his eyes turning to directly face the blonde in one smooth movement. Only realising after he’d done it that it may have come across as accusatory. He hoped not.

“Oh you know..” Prompto began as Noct waited for the next set of words to leave his mouth… Nothing… His eyes looked the other way before turning back towards his friend, eyebrows raised in expectation. As if his stare would force the words from the blondes mouth. Still nothing…

“No I don’t know” Noct smirked, “that’s why I’m asking you”.

“Uh…” Prompto’s anxiety seemed to be growing, if that was possible… suspicious much? What are you hiding Prompto?

“Uh…” the prince mimicked, rolling his hand in front of the blonde in an attempt to encourage him.

“Uh… you know… I uh… Missed you?” More of a question than a statement Noct thought…

“So I uh… went looking for you” Prompto finally spat out.

“O right” Noct nodded before adding “you can’t have missed me that much surely?” wondering if there was more to this… Come on Prompto… you see me every day… surely you would crave some time to yourself. Especially all the way out here…

“Ah well you know… I uh wanted someone to play Kings Knight with” Prompto answered rather rushed, the hesitation still very apparent in his voice. It seemed all the more like an excuse to Noct…

“There’s always Ignis or Gladio you could play with” His penetrating stare bore holes into his blonde friend, the smirk on his lips growing. He was going to get to the bottom of this…

“Isn’t this place romantic?” The blondes abrupt change of topic took Noct by surprise, although it really shouldn’t have…

“Yeah and you get to enjoy it with me” the smirk turning into a grin.

“Aren’t you the lucky man Prompto” his lips twisting even more.

“Yeah I am” The blonde gunner replied, all hesitation dropped from his lips as he turned to face his friend. His voice was the most serious that Noct has ever known it to be. The grin fell from Noctis’s face as Prompto’s gaze met his. The prince tilted his head slightly, eyes narrowing, wondering and yet deep down knowing where his friend was going with this.

“What’s the real reason you came all the way up to the top of this lighthouse to find me?” Noct questioned the man, the playful suspicion exuding through his voice. The blonde looked away, his gaze now fixed somewhere between the end of his boot and the start of the handrail encircling the observation deck. No response. God it’s like pulling teeth. Noct tilted his head back, eyes still narrow on Prompto. Perhaps a more heart felt approach might coax the truth out of him…

“You know Prompto, we’ve been friends for a while now, there isn’t anything you can’t tell me”. The blonde glanced back at him, the moonlight reflected in those beautiful dark eyes.

“Yes there is” The blonde said sadly before sharply turning his gaze back to his boot.

“Is that so?” the prince whispered, the words slipping into Prompto’s ear. Prompto’s eyes sprang open, there was no mistaking it… Noct’s tone was laced with seduction, or maybe it was just his imagination, yeah no that’s it… his imagination yup. Prompto darted his head around to face his friend, his lips almost brushing against the prince’s. When did Noct get this close? He didn’t even notice… How did he not notice? A soft hand traced Prompto’s cheek, before slowly resting on his lips.

“I think I know Prompto” Noct leaned in further, his lips almost brushing the blonde’s.

“But do correct me if I’m wrong” the words like silk against him before he began pressing his lips to the blondes.

Noct ran his tongue along Prompto’s lips before pushing further, not waiting for a reaction. Perhaps he should wait? Surely if his friend didn’t want it he would have thrown him off by now? Unless… Noct froze… pulling away from Prompto. He has to inspect the potential damage. His friend is stunned.

“Wha… Why are you stopping?” the blonde asked, almost pleadingly. Surprised much? Noct thought… There’s no damage…

“Uh… so I… take it you want this then?” The prince questioned, his eyes narrow and his head tilted once more. How could he not? The prince got him in every way, how could anyone refuse him? The blonde ran his fingers along his thigh, grabbing a clump of skin between his thumb and index finger. Ouch! Yup he’s definitely awake! This isn’t the start of another one of his sordid dreams.

“Are you kidding!” the blonde began “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this for!” Noct smiled back at him. “Good” the relief evident in his voice.

“Then you won’t mind if I do this” the prince leaned in, his lips meeting the blondes once more as his hands grasped Prompto’s belt. His fingers began undoing it with great vigour before they moved to the button underneath. Prompto’s eyes widened before pulling his lips away from the raven haired boy.

“Hey Noct!” the prince looked up at him, only slowing the activity occupying his hand marginally.

“What is it?” Noct questioned, slight agitation in his voice.

“aren’t we going at this a little fast?” the blonde began. “I mean I just don’t want it to be sex and only sex” he continued, like a girl about to lose her virtue. The prince stopped momentarily, before looking into the blonde’s eyes.

“It won’t be” Noct reassured him, although he didn’t know how to prove it wouldn’t be just that.

“Look Prompto” the prince began. “I’ve liked you from the moment I met you. And yes I am talking about before high school”

“How could you like me then? I was fat and ugly and had no friends” Prompto began, his eyes beginning to sting and his voice started to break.

“I can’t explain it” Noct began “besides I didn’t exactly have a mountain load of friends either!” the raven-haired man began to laugh. This drew a smile to Prompto’s lips. Noct gave him a warm smile. “Now, if you want we can stop” the prince began “or…” a teasing tone lacing his voice “you can find out how talented my lips really are” He finished seductively before drawing closer to the blonde.

“One of those isn’t even an option” the blonde laughed as he wrapped his hand around the back of Noct’s head pulling him towards his undone belt.

“Hey!” the prince feigned shock as he looked up at Prompto, a wicked smile on his face. Prompto closed his eyes as he felt Noct’s fingers slide under his underwear and tighten around his cock. A moan escaped him as he felt the prince retrieve it, setting it free from its confines. Prompto leaned back, his weighted supported by elbows, head thrown back as he waited for the warm wetness to consume him. It didn’t come… Come on Noct… Prompto was about to open his eyes to find out what was going on when he felt a sharp tug at his trousers.

“Lets get rid of these shall we” Noct whispered in his husky voice before yanking Prompto’s trousers down to his ankles. The blonde gasped, feeling exposed and vulnerable but some part of him felt invigorated by it all. The sensation corsing through his body, pooling in one place in particular. Why not feel completely exposed, vulnerable, naked? He wondered and he torn his shirt off, laying completely naked in front of Noct. He watched as the prince began to slide his shirt off.

“It’s better this way don’t you think? More intimate” Noct winked as he began to undo his trousers until there was nothing left to hide. He was even more stunning than Prompto had imagined. His eyes looking into Noct’s expectantly, wanting nothing more than to have this man forever close to him. A moan escaped him as he felt fingers grasp his thin waist before trailing down to take hold of his member. This is it Prompto panted as he felt the warm wetness surround his cock. His breathing became erratic and shallow as the sensation became stronger. The blonde forgot himself, his surrounds, what his mission in life was as the pleasure welled up in his cock. Noctis’s actions were deliberate, tactful, like he knew what he was doing a little too well, which left Prompto wondering…

He felt the warmth slip off him, replaced by a slight chill, forcing him to open his eyes.

“Sit up” Noct all but demanded as he grasped Prompto by the shoulders, as if he was sure Prompto was not going to register what he was saying in sufficient time.

“huh?” Prompto mumbled incoherently as he felt Noct climb onto his lap. His right arm wrapped tightly around the blondes back while he grabbed Prompto’s hand. Slowly Noct placed the blondes index finger into his mouth, followed by his middle finger. Once he felt he had coated them in sufficient saliva, he guided the blondes fingers to his entrance. “Put them inside” Noct whispered hotly and he ran his tongue over the gunner’s earlobe. Prompto did as commanded, slowly pushing against the opening until they slipped in. A gasp escaped Noct at the penetration, before being replaced by unquenchable moans. He wanted more as he moved his body against the blondes fingers.

“It’s time” Noct looked into the blonde’s eyes, the need more than apparent in his eyes “Fuck me”. With that Prompto couldn’t contain himself, He withdrew his fingers before Noct climbed off his lap, only to get on all fours in front of him, spreading his legs, his eyes begging for the blonde to enter him. Prompto couldn’t take it anymore, he felt like an animal and he loved it. He did what he was told and pressed his cock against the princes opening. Noct’s breathing hitched as the pressure built up against his rear, only to be replaced by a different sensation as Prompto pushed through his opening. Noct gasped as his body adjusted to the intrusion. It wasn’t long before Noct was pushing his arse back against the blonde, striving for more pleasure. He was so close.

“perhaps they’ve wondered up here Gladio” There was no mistaking it. Prompto’s eyes met Noct’s, instant panic flashed between them as the voices grew steadily louder.

“It’s Ignis!” they both whispered in unison.

Prompto pulled out of the prince a little too fast, causing Noct to choke back a gasp.

“Oh my god oh my god oh my god!” the blonde panicked as he struggled to work out his clothes. It was no use… why why why…

“Come” Noct whispered, grabbing the photog by the wrist, leading him a third of the way around the observation deck.

“Now hurry” the prince whispered, tearing his trousers on. Prompto watched as the realisation hit him.

“oh my god I left my trousers back there!” Noct glanced back, knowing it was pointless.

“Just put your jacket on” waving his free hand, trying to get the blonde to hurry up.

“What do you suppose this is?” Gladio’s voice seemed loud, maybe it was the stillness of the night, or maybe because they were panicking!

“It looks like it belongs to Prompto” Ignis added

“you don’t suppose… Daemon…” Gladio’s voice was breaking slightly

“Let us not jump to conclusions before we have the facts now Gladio”

At that point Prompto wished he had been turned into a daemon, it would surely be less humiliating!

“Noct” Prompto tugged at the Princes jacket.

“What?” Noct turned his head back towards his friend.

“What are we going to do?”

“Hey it’s okay Prom, we’ll just move when they move”

His friend didn’t look convinced…

“It will be fine” he reassured turning to face the blonde. “We’ll move in time with them and they won’t find us” Noct began doing up the buttons on Prompto’s jacket, clearly the blondes brain had gapped it. The prince got to the last few, his fingers beginning to slow... He couldn’t resist, his hand was so close to the blondes member, so tempted to wrap his fingers around it... … …

“Noct! What are you doing?!?!” The prince glanced up, shaken out of his trance. “Have you forgotten that Iggy and Gladio are just around the corn…” Noct’s lips collided with the blondes, silencing him. Prompto was taken aback, he can’t believe it… what was Noct thinking? Does he want to get caught…??? The blonde tried to pull away, only to be shot down by a hand around the back of his head, pulling him in closer. Prompto gasped as Noct’s fingers tightened around his member, gently stroking it. He was giving in, succumbing, his surroundings slowly fading as tiny waves of pleasure made their way through his body. He was so close…

The warmth against him abandoned him, Noct… why…

“I believe these are yours” It was too late… Shock tore Prompto’s awareness back to reality, his surroundings becoming clearer. Ignis… That was Ignis. He’s seen them… But he seems calm… why is he so calm…? It was then he realised Ignis was behind him, Noct slipped past him, heading toward Ignis. Oh no… what to do…. Prompto stood there, his back to all the action. Too mortified to turn around.

A hand rested on his shoulder blade, while another one presented him his trousers, pressed gently against his chest. Nocts gentle but mischievous smile greeted him once more. Prompto prayed no one would ask him why he had no pants on, what would he say? They got wet? They were too tight? So I had to take them off? Hell, even he wouldn’t believe it…

“You were gone for so long we thought the daemons had gotten you” Gladio’s voice rang out.

“Well as you can see we’re fine” Prompto exclaimed, halfway between overzealous and panicked, still refusing to turn around. The blonde just praying they would go away… Why haven’t they gone away

“Thanks for coming looking for us” Noct began with a nod “We’ll be down in a minute”.

Ignis got the subtle message.

“Right Gladio, let us be off” Ignis began, turning the shield around back toward the elevator.

“We’ll leave these two to their… Romantic evening”

Romantic evening?!?! Had he heard him say it before? How long had they actually been there? Prompto’s eyes widened.

“You can’t put much past Ignis” Noct whispered as he wrapped his arms around his new lover.

“Well it didn’t help that you didn’t have any trousers on” Noct added, before planting a kiss on the blondes freckled skin.

Prompto sighed, why did embarrassing stuff like this always happen to him…


End file.
